Cruelty of Fate
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: Chapter 3 finally up, and thus the story ends. Told mostly from Ryoko's POV, as Tenchi picks Ayeka, and in this chapter we have the wedding.
1. Ayeka's Delight

**Disclaimer:** This story is made for fun, not profit, so don't even think of suing me.  Also to let you know, the events in this story follow the Manga (thus Minagi and a few other characters from that may make an appearance or two…). Also, by this stories timeline, TM: Daughter of darkness would occur after volume 12 of the manga.  Thus, Mayuka was born into the Masaki home.

**Cruelty of Fate:**

**Chapter 01 Ayeka's Delight:**

Before the ancient stairway leading down to the Masaki house, two young figures stood together, a young man holding his heart's desire as he took in the night around him.  For the first time in his entire life, Tenchi felt an inner peace that he could scarcely explain; yet at the same time he felt a terror welling up even further inside his soul.  Smiling at the moon like one would an old friend, the brown haired youth's mind sailed back mere hours before when his heart had finally had enough of his indecisive nature and forced him to take action.  

Yet as the brown-haired Masaki basked in his newfound love, a secret set of eyes watched from the confines of the trees, having seen everything.  With a bitter smile, the lithe woman regarded the happy couple, feeling great shame for having watched such a tender and personal moment as well as a great loss.  Swallowing hard, she looked away, shaking her head as tears battled valiantly to come forth from her eyes.   _No, _she scolded herself, _I won't cry.  This is how it was meant to be, so there's no point in crying about it.  It won't change anything anyway.  Right now those two need me to be happy for them, and I can do that… I can do anything._  Stopping she wiped her eyes clear quickly with one hand as she focused her attention completely on the two below.  _After all, I'm Ryoko, the greatest space pirate the universe has ever seen.  Why should it bother me if Tenchi's picked someone else…?_

**Earlier: **

As another long day drew to a close, Tenchi Masaki enjoyed one of the few moments of peace he ever had in these last few years.  The sun slowly set in the west, and a cool breeze blew across the stairway to the old shrine, where the sought after youth swept the staircase dutifully.  Despite how at peace he felt, the young man felt a tension in his chest as he looked down the darkening staircase.  _It won't be long and I'll have to head home,_ he noted dully a little nervous. _ But why does it bother me so much?  I love each of the girls, but it's like, like I'm a prisoner in my house.  I know everyone is waiting for me to decide who I love, and thus who I'll marry, but why do they have to put so much pressure on me all the time?  I mean it wasn't but a few months ago that Mayuka was born. *1_  _Now all they do is fight over who can take care of her best.   Like they all need something to fight about…._

Blowing out a steady breath, Tenchi shook his head as he brushed a few delicate petals off the stairs into the woods nearby.  He smiled as he did.  _Those things always remind_ _me of Ayeka,_ he thought as he grinned.  _Nice to look at, touch, and smell, so frail and delicate._ Shaking his head, the brown-eyed youth felt a pang of guilt for how he felt.  "I shouldn't be thinking things like that, it's not right.  I can't go picking Ayeka over the others.  It would hurt too many…" pausing, the young man looked up from his chore, perplexed by what he had just said, and by a strange light coming from further down the trail.  

The evening sun had nearly set, and in the distance something glowed.  Leaning his broom against a nearby tree, the puzzled youth watched the light source become closer and closer.  

A few moments later, a figure emerged from the darkness, a slender woman with long purple hair, and deep red eyes drifted almost wraithlike up the ancient shrines.  In one hand she held an old fashioned lantern, and in the others she held her deep blue and purple trimmed kimono closed delicately.  As she drew nearer and nearer, Tenchi felt his heart skip a beat.  Ever since he had first met her, the young man had always considered Ryoko the demon of the Masaki shrine.  True at times he had admitted that such was no longer the case.  However every time the lithe seductress had gotten close to him, the young man felt his skin crawl as if he truly were in the presence of something that so many had always considered to be an unholy monster. _ She can be a handful at times, but she's no monster, he told himself.  She was being used, it wasn't like she actually had a choice in doing those things.  She may be violent, but I know Ryoko.  She's definitely not evil…._   

  
Yet the sight he beheld now was nothing like the busty space pirate had ever manifested in all her seduction attempts.  Ayeka Jurai, with her lantern in tow, looked more like an angel than a woman.  Her elegant features were radiant with the dim light of the source in her hands.  As a gentle breeze covered the land, the young princess seemed to almost be flying up the stairs.  

Seeing his gaze upon her, and feeling its intensity, Ayeka blushed, not sure what exactly had brought on this always welcomed attention.  "Lord Tenchi?" she asked shyly, doing her best to cover half her face in embarrassment.  "Is something the matter?"

 In a voice that was more a whisper than his normal tone, Tenchi muttered. "No…" shaking the awe from his mind, he repeated himself a little louder this time.  "No, miss Ayeka, nothing's wrong.  Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh," the gentle mannered princess smiled, looking down slowly. "I am glad to see you are well.  I was concerned when you had not come home earlier, and thought you might have been hurt.  I hurried here as fast as I could, and I am greatly relieved to see you are not harmed.  I feared that monster woman might have drug you off somewhere.  Why I-" At that instant Ayeka paused, seeing that Tenchi was no longer looking at her, instead his attention seemed to be staring squarely at the moon.  

_Don't look at her,_ the young prince told himself, feeling his pulse race being this close to the lovely woman.  "I guess I was just lost in the lovely view," he said before realizing how his words could be misinterpreted. 

"Yes, Earth does have its fair share of wonderful days and nights." Ayeka smiled turning her attention to the moon, which filled the dark sky with its light brilliance.  Feeling a tension in the air, the older of the two Jurain nobles decided to make a kind offer.  "Perhaps one day, I will be able to show you the splendor of Planet Jurai.  If you like, I'm sure we-"

"Ayeka," Tenchi began trailing off for a moment.  "I would like to see Jurai one day.  I'd love for Mayuka to be able to see it too."

"Well you are certainly welcome to visit our home at anytime you wish, Lord Tenchi," the red-eyed woman said spinning about as she walked back towards him with her majestic look in her eyes.  "If you like I could even arrange for-"

Taking her hands in his, the young man sighed as he looked at the ground.  "No," he whispered.  "That's not all I want." Swallowing down his breath hard, Tenchi looked up fear and anticipation in his eyes.  "When I see it, when I take in the sights and scenes of Jurai, I want to do it with you, Ayeka.  I… I… love you."  Having finally uttered those words, the brown-haired heir felt the dam that held his heart back break and all of his feelings come pouring out.  "More than anything I want to be with you.  I've wanted to tell you how much I care for a while now, but… But…"

Squeezing his fingers gently in her palms, the purple-haired princess kept her tears of joy in her eyes, "I know.  You did not wish to hurt Ryoko."

Nodding his agreement, the young man wrapped his arms tightly around Ayeka, as he felt strength flow from her into his body.   It was a power he was sure he would need in the coming hours, as he prepared to face Ryoko with news that he was sure would destroy the young looking space pirate.  

**The Present:**

Tenchi and Ayeka slowly walked up to the house, the young man paused causing his new love to halt as well.  "Ayeka…" he whimpered a look of fear in his eyes as if his own home could hurt him.  "Maybe…"

However the young man could not finish his sentence, as the purple-haired woman placed a hand over his mouth tenderly.  "I understand, Lord Tenchi.   I would be by your side in any situation, but I understand that this is something you feel in your heart you must do alone, and I shall not stand in your way.   I will see you in the morning, good luck to you. "  Starting to walk back into the red-roofed home, the royal princess of Jurai paused and looked back over her shoulder.  "Please, Lord Tenchi, be gentle with her.  I know if it were me you were telling this too, I would be devastated.  She may act tough, but she is as weak as the rest of us, if not a little weaker.  Please be as gentle as you can."

Nodding his understanding, the brown haired youth watched the blue-kimono-wearing woman glide with ease into his home and gently shut the door behind her.  It was that perfect grace that showed she was truly a princess of Jurai, yet it was only a minor reason in the long list of why he loved her. _ Okay, you can do this, Tenchi; _he tried to tell himself, noticing too late that he was already walking towards the door.  It filled him with near terror when he realized he was moving, as everything, save his heart, had gone completely numb.  With the slow tension of a horror movie, the youngest Masaki reached forward and took the door handle in his hand.  A moment later a hiss of the door opening invaded his senses and then came an utter silence.  Moving in like a thief in the night, the young lover soon came to the center of the living room where high above the target of this conversation that he so dreaded rested.  

To this day, Tenchi Masaki could not tell how long he stood in the darkness of his living room, peering up at the owner of the arms that dangled from high above.  He merely watched her slowly breathing as a clock on the far wall ticked away, counting each tense second loudly.  Each time the clock ticked, the young man felt like a knife were being lodged in his heart.  He would have stayed there all night, had not a sliver of light gleamed in through the window and bounced off a bottle on the floor.  Bending down slowly, the terrified youth picked up the small white cylinder, smiling absently at it.  _Sake…_ he noted blandly. _ Ryoko's drunk again.  Maybe I should just wait until morning…_ turning to walk away, the young man was suddenly stopped as he heard a rustling high above before a seductive voice tore the quiet scene to pieces.

  
"Hello, Tenchi," Ryoko said with a slur, a clear sign she had too much to drink.  "What's up?  

Peering over his shoulder, the Jurain heir could see a glimmer in the cyan-haired woman's eyes, which made her look almost glazed.  "Ryoko I have something important to tell you…" he began.  

"Can it wait until morning," she groaned, "I don't feel so good…" making a hard swallowing motion the lithe space pirate appeared to be ready to puke.

"I'm afraid it can't wait, I have to tell you this now," pausing the young man shook his head, feeling even worse as the seconds ticked by.  "I… that is Ayeka and me… we… I mean I…."

Tilting her head to a 45-degree angle, the busty woman appeared dazed.  "What?  Did you propose to Ayeka?"

"Well, no, but I mean I did admit I love her," he said under his breath, forgetting that the drunk woman still possessed unbelievable hearing.  It wasn't until he heard a double hiss of matter being dissipated that he realized his mistake.  Looking up he expected to see Ryoko ready to strike, or worse yet in tears. However what he received as her reaction was completely shocking.  

Standing before the now stunned youth, the golden-eyed woman smiled kindly, a tear trickling slowly down each cheek.  Leaning forward she hugged him close, smiling proudly as she did.  "Well then congrats Tenchi.  I'm glad you found happiness."

"You're not mad?" Tenchi asked cautiously wondering if this was merely the calm before the storm.  "I mean, you and Ayeka were always fighting over me and…"

"Oh please," the full figured woman said pushing him away.  "You think I was ever in this to win your heart?  Tenchi, I like you and all, but you're too boring for a girl like me.  I was only doing all this to get my gems back.  Now look do what you want and all, but don't forget your ancestor stole those from me, and I want them back.  Got it?"

Feeling his world crashing down around him, the brown-eyed man felt both relief and revulsion.  _Ryoko was using me?  No, that can't be right.  What about Zero, Washu said she was Ryoko's true feelings?_ Regarding the woman before him once again, the Masaki youth looked at her skeptically.  "So you're not upset?  I mean I would have figured you'd really be angry.  After all the way Zero acted and I all I…"

"Whoa!" the silvery-haired semi-goddess remarked. "Don't go getting any stupid ideas, that messed up robot was just plain screwy.  I used her like I did all you guys, and I've been fooling you all for a while now.  Now why don't you go check on your kid, she's been crying all night and it's really pissing me off."  Turning the slender woman began to float back to her place in the raptors, "but don't forget you owe me my gems.  They're mine, NOT yours or Ayeka's."  Landing on her favorite board she glared down at him, "what's mine stays mine, got it, Tenchi?" 

Saying nothing more, the young figure gave a slight head nod as he turned from the once energetic space pirate and headed upstairs.  

A few seconds later as the sound of shuffling feet faded, Ryoko propped open one eye, and after checking the stair case for anyone to be coming down, allowed the tears she had tried to hide with joy and alcohol to pour freely down her face.  At first they flowed quietly, and the lithe beauty found it nearly impossible to draw the breath that would be needed to sob. Yet soon she couldn't help but inhale sharply and loudly.  Swallowing in fear she managed to stop her faucet of tears long enough to listen for movement.  Realizing that it was not safe, especially after her lie, to keep crying here the woman whose face was puffy red from crying concentrated for a few moments and soon flickered away, heading to a place where she could relax and think in peace. 

As the flickering sound of Ryoko's teleportation faded, a small girl stepped out of the kitchen area, a pink cup matching her petite size clenched in her hands.  Sasami looked scared, when Ayeka had not returned before she went to sleep, the little girl had suffered terrible nightmares, and soon felt the only way to cure her anxiety, she felt, was to get a glass of water.  However mere moments after she had came into the kitchen, she heard Ryoko guzzling down a few bottles of the saki she had kept in the raptors, as a midnight snack, and then Ayeka and Tenchi return.  The conversation she had just heard hurt her to hear.  _Ryoko not love us, I don't believe it,_ she had told herself, and seeing the lithe woman ball her eyes out had made the little girl feel both very happy for her sister, and terrifyingly sad for her best humanoid friend, Ryoko._  Why did she lie to Tenchi?  Why not show him that it hurt?  I don't get it?  Why would Ryoko do that to Tenchi?  _

**The Onsen:**

Silence.  Complete and total silence.  That is what the lithe space pirate found in the Onsen as she rested alone in its hot waters.  On a normal day she would have found solace here, a place where she could bolster her nerves and prepare for the fun ideas she had for Tenchi that night.  Yet tonight was going to be different.  Tonight I no longer have Tenchi.  I'll never have him.  Ever… ever again… sobbing painfully, the naked woman placed her hands over her face, not to hide her tears, but to support her face.  _It's not fair.  Haven't I suffered enough?  I spent nearly 4,300 years being beaten and manipulated by Kagato, my whole life torn from me, and then I was imprisoned, IMPRISONED, for a whole 700 years just because my master had a lust for power.  I never wanted to do those things, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I couldn't help it.  I was forced to; there was nothing I could do!_  As if to accept her point, Ryoko splashed the water's surface powerful, creating a miniature wave.    _Damn her! Damn Ayeka, why did she have to come for Tenchi?  She could still have her brother Yosho, sure he's old but why… why Tenchi? _  Balling her fists up, the golden-eyed woman felt like smashing something with her bare hands, yet each time she was about to vent that anger she saw Tenchi and Ayeka together, and saw how happy they were.  From the time they spent in the firewood shed *2, to the almost magical scene in the onsen *3, there seemed to be a powerful, passionate link between their hearts and souls, one that Ryoko envied and hated more than anything else in her life.  _How much more do I have to suffer before I can be happy? The only thing in my **entire **life I ever wanted was for Tenchi to love me, and now it's gone, and what do I have to show for it all?  Nothing.  _

"I wouldn't say that," a nasal voice called out behind the crying woman.  With a sneer, the silvery-haired woman turned towards its owner.  

"Washu…" she hissed, picking up a nearly empty saki bottle.  "Get out.  I'm not in any mood for your brand of help.  I just want to be alone."

"Now come on," the red-haired genius remarked.  "Times like this are just what moms are here for.  Why don't you just relax and let me see if I can't make it hurt a little less.  You might be surprised what your old mom can-" As the little woman took a step forward, a bottle whirled by her head, shattering on the far wall.  

"I said leave me alone," Ryoko growled. "I don't need you spying on my thoughts, and I damn well don't need your advice."  

Once again Washu stepped forward. "Ryoko! I'm just trying to help you out here. I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy, but-" Just as it had before a bottle of saki, this one full, flew by the emerald-eyed woman's face, narrowly missing cutting her cheek, as it made it's way to the wall behind her. 

This time when the naked daughter spoke her voice was no longer in warning, it carried all the pain, and torment that she had been trying to hide, to suppress.  Standing to her full height, the golden-eyed woman turned on her mother furiously, as she gathered crimson power in her hand.  "I said," she commanded coldly, firing close enough to take a few hairs from Washu's head.  "Get out!  I don't want, need, or care about your help.  Just **GO!**"

Seeing the fury in her daughter's eyes, and hearing the pain in her voice, as well as the echo of it in her child's soul, the diminutive genius backed off a few steps.  _All right, Little Ryoko, have it your way.  But you'll have to deal with this situation sometime. _ And when you do, I'll be ready.  If you're willing, I'll be there to listen to anything you have to say.  You're my daughter, and I love you, so I'll always be there for you.

_Just like you were there when Kagato kidnapped me and made me his slave, right mom?_  The lithe woman said, her words cutting her childlike mom to the core.  _Get out.  I don't want to see you or anyone else the rest of the night.  Just leave me alone._

Washu winced as she stepped out the door, she had came to ease Ryoko's pain, having heard each word through their link about Tenchi's choice.  However, even the little woman could not have anticipated exactly how much of Ryoko's soul and heart were in this situation.

Moments later, as a quiet hush fell over the onsen once again, the lithe woman huddled her legs up to her chest, sending a quick mental command to the Onsen's light system so that she now sat in complete darkness.  _Just like long ago,_ she mused darkly.  _Alone, soaking wet, with no one, dreading tomorrow.  I can see it now, Tenchi and Ayeka will be so happy.  They'll laugh and giggle.  _Just then a tear fell from her eyes, which shocked her, as she had thought her eyes no longer held any tears.  _Then will come the wedding, and everyone will go to Jurai for the big wedding.  I'll be invited, probably even asked to be maid of honor, just as further reminder that I lost to that little princess, Ayeka.  They'll take pictures and give me a big one so I can remember that day, as if I'd ever forget. _ Sighing the nude woman watched the moonlight trickle off the slight waves.  _There's only one woman who can help me, and it isn't Washu.  There's only one way I can ever get out of this madness.  I guess... I'll just have to find her…._

**Next Time:** So it seems Ryoko isn't taking the announcement as well as everyone thought, or at least as well as she wants them to think. But that doesn't seem important now, as things pick up in the next chapter.  Everyone reacts to the big news, and now we have a trip to plan.  Ryoko seeks out her helper and the others prepare for a trip to Planet Jurai!

1:             See the end credits of Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness

2:             Tenchi Muyo: OVA episode 3

3:             Tenchi Muyo: OVA episode 4


	2. Grief and Joy

**Cruelty of Fate:**

**Chapter 02: Grief and Joy:**

**Early Morning:**

**The Onsen:**

As the morning sun rose, and chased away the darkness of the night, wondrous things prepared to start.  Great news of an event the night prior would be told, and plans would soon be made.  But not everyone in the Masaki home had enjoyed the previous night. 

One woman, who still sat alone in the still warm waters of the Onsen, had not slept a single wink the entire evening.  Rising from the steaming liquid she sighed. _ I've been dreading this for a while,_ she thought darkly, drying herself with a towel hanging on one of the stumps nearby.  _But I suppose I should have seen it coming.  Tenchi and I are too different to be together.  He's a prince, I'm a monster, he's destined to be happy and surrounded by loved ones, and all I'm good for is… is… nothing.  I better go check on the kid, see how's she's doing one last time._  Pausing in her ritual of dressing, the lithe woman felt a sharp spike in her chest as the words 'last time' echoed in her thoughts. _ Then I've got some business to attend to.  I'll need to see her, and get this all over with._  Pulling her favored tartan and blue striped shirt over her still damp frame, Ryoko shook her head._  Everyone will be up soon.  Damn Ayeka… _she hissed to herself. _ I can't afford to dwell on anything like that right now.  I've got one last game to play, one last prank to pull on Ayeka and everyone else.  It'll be my best one yet… _ Without another word the slender woman vanished, heading off to her particular destination.

**Mayuka's Room:**

In a comfortable corner of the Masaki residence, a little girl experienced the sleep of the innocent.  Her breaths came in their usual shallow spurts, each inhale causing some of the dark blue tufts of hair on her head to wiggle slightly.  As the cool night faded outside her room, the young daughter of Tenchi and Yazuha dreamed happily of the day ahead, and what she would do.  Images swirled in her head, some of her father, Tenchi, a few of Ayeka, her dear friends, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki, and a scant assortment of laughter and joy coming from the few others she knew.  In truth the majority of Tenchi's daughter's thoughts revolved around one woman. One whose passionate eyes, and loving arms had carried her through many scary nights, when the demons of her nightmares worked their hardest to stop her miniature heart through their terrifying arts.  The woman who she dreamt of could do anything, had done almost anything, and could perform miracles it seemed.  Not a day had gone by when her friend hadn't visited her, hadn't played with her, fed her, or in some way made her feel more special than anything else in the universe.  However, there was also sadness to those eyes, a sadness that almost crippled the little girl every time she saw it.  

With her patented hiss, Ryoko appeared above the sleeping infant, who lay at the bottom of her white barred crib snoring so quietly it barely registered even to the lithe woman's hearing.  Reaching to her friends face, the lithe space pirate gently caressed the child's skin, noticing how silky and smooth it felt against her hand.  The tender sensation wasn't much, but it did jostle the small girl from her sleep, and after a few brief blinks, the daughter of Tenchi whined ecstatically eager to be held by her special friend.  With a chuckle that almost broke her heart to hear, the golden-eyed woman picked up her orange-eyed ally and spun around, holding the groggy girl to her chest as she did. _  I'm gonna miss doing this, _she thought sadly as she replaced the giggling infant in her crib.  _I really am… gonna… miss… _stopping herself, the battle hardened warrior shook her head repeatedly, _I told myself no more crying.  There's too much to do.  I don't have time to get all-emotional!_

As the silvery-haired space pirate gritted her teeth, Mayuka merely stared upwards at her, a concerned look as she saw the pain in her friend's heart via her eyes.  It was look the blue-haired child could never forget, as she had seen it so often since her birth.  Every few nights, the woman she felt closer to than all others would come in to play, but her golden eyes would always betray her heart, showing nothing to the young Masaki but sorrow.  Yet in the past there was always a tiny glimmer of hope that made seeing that expression bearable, as if it were merely a phase.  However, this time Mayuka did not know what to make of her best buddy, and so she merely stared at her sadly.  

Looking down at the youngest Masaki, Ryoko laughed.  "Well kid, we had some good times I guess.  You really knew how to spar, at least when you were older you did.  Try not to let your new mommy Ayeka mess you up too much, okay?"  Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Ryoko seemed almost on the verge of falling into another hour-long crying session.  Yet with a will that had kept her going through some of the worst things possible, she swallowed down her anger, resentment, and sorrow.  "You're daddy doesn't love me.  So I guess you're all I really have left to care about.  I want you to take care of everybody once I'm gone, okay?"

The expression in the small infants eyes was comical, as she took each word spoken to her into young mind, and comprehended none of it.  "I have got to go now.  Ryoko has some important things to do, and someone to meet.  I'm sorry I can't be your mommy, and keep my promise to raise you right, but…" " Stopping, the lithe woman felt her words stick in her throat,  "you be a good girl and don't make me have to come back and get you."  Reaching down, the slender woman playfully wobbled on finger over Mayuka's face, causing the orange-eyed girl to giggle and reach up for the offered appendage.  As she watched the little child play with her finger, Ryoko's heart finally stopped hurting, replaced with a dead feeling.  Allowing one final tear to escape her eyes, she sighed.  "Make sure your daddy stays happy. If you care about me as much as I do you, then you'll know that's all that matters… as long as Tenchi's happy…." With a whiff of matter being rearranged, the silvery-haired space pirate vanished, leaving Mayuka alone in the cozy room, alone and now no longer in possession of her best friend's love.  

**Two Hours Later:**

**The Breakfast Table:**

Today, like every other day, started with the same regular routine, Sasami waking up before the others, and beginning the food preparations, while her family gathered one by one around the small wooden table.  A healthy buzz of activity as everyone chatted about the day to come, and the night they had.  As was normally the case, Tenchi Masaki was the last to join everyone, taking his seat on one of the longer sides of the low table so that both Ayeka and Ryoko would be able to sit next to him.  However, as the young man rested himself today, he noticed almost instantly that something was out of the ordinary.  "Where's Ryoko," he asked, looking around confused.  

"I'm not sure where that daughter of mine is," Washu answered, apparently the only one who heard his question.  "I saw her last night taking a bath, but haven't seen here since."  Just then the youngest princess came out of the kitchen, a hot pan in her mitten wearing hands. _ I wonder where she could be?  It's not like her to miss a meal, even if she is upset…. _

"Should we wait," Sasami asked everyone as she sat down, her stomach dropping at the thought of eating minus one of the family's members.  "Cause I can warm everything up if you want to.  That way it won't get cold."

Sighing, Tenchi checked his wrist for his watch, then realizing he wasn't wearing one. Looked around the room, as if Ryoko might be hiding somewhere nearby.  "No," he mumbled, waving off the little girl's concerns.  "I think she's probably just hung over.  I remember seeing her last night and she had been drinking quiet a bit."   _Besides,_ the young man thought darkly as he watched everyone cautiously begin to eat, feeling his heart wince from his own comments. _ I don't understand what got into her?  I mean why was she so flippant last night?  She seemed more concerned about her gems than me and Ayeka.  Is all Ryoko cares about  getting her gems back?  No, that can't be it.  I mean she did actually like me… didn't she?_  Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, Tenchi felt a stiff bulge against his leg.  _Maybe it was all just and act…  _Even though he had promised his love to Ayeka, the young man couldn't help but feel a tugging at his heart as he pondered Ryoko's reaction further.  It had deeply puzzled him then, and now it hurt like a blade in his chest.  Never in his life had the Jurain prince felt such agony over something, over someone, it was like nothing he had ever felt before.  

"How did it go last night," Ayeka asked in a near whisper as she leaned near him pretending to be reaching for one of the dishes in front of the brown haired youth.   "Did she take it well?"

"She didn't care," Tenchi, sighed with a confused look appearing ready to cry, as he popped some food in his mouth.  _Maybe I am slow, like dad and grandpa always accused me.  I mean what was I expecting?  Did I want to see her cry?  Did I want to make Ryoko unhappy?  Is that what I was doing last night, bragging?  No, I'm not like that.  I should be glad she wasn't hurt… I suppose...  I wonder what the others will say?  Am I over analysis this?  My confession to Ayeka must have meant something to Ryoko… shouldn't it?   _"Everyone," the Masaki male yelled, clanging his chopsticks on his drink trying to silence the random chatter of his family enjoying their meal.  "I have something important to tell you.  Everyone?" At that precise second, a hush fell over the table, as everyone turned their attention to the young man intensely.  "Every…" he paused, having never seen such a quick reaction from the girls before.   Clearing his throat, Tenchi regarded each one of them intensely as he tried to organize his thoughts.  "Last night… I… um… well, you see… I… kind of… picked." He said as eloquently as a poet.  "That is… IloveAyeka," he muttered out quickly, finding his embarrassment to be more than he felt he could tackle.   Looking down, red in the face, the young Jurain waited for a reply, any kind.  Finally after long moments of waiting, a reply came, in the form of chopsticks hitting a plate.  Daring a peek, Tenchi looked up to see everyone staring at him in a look of shock.

"You picked Ayeka," Sasami finally managed to utter, "does Ryoko know?"  

  
"Yes," the red-eyed princess replied, taking hold of her beloved's hand under the table.  "She was informed last night, by Lord Tenchi.  Apparently she was quiet fond of the idea herself.  Isn't that right, Lord Tenchi?"   

Making a strange 'ah' noise, Sasami hid her face from the others, recalling how hurt she had seen Ryoko, and not wanting to give away that she knew about Tenchi's previous confession.  The blue-haired girl quickly sipped on her water, blowing a hard breath into the icy liquid to hide her sigh.  No matter what her sister told her, Sasami knew Ryoko did **not **like the idea of Tenchi marrying Ayeka.  Countless times in the past, the pink-eyed girl could recall hearing the lithe space pirate count the numerous ways she loved Tenchi and would make love to him in the future, either when Ayeka was nearby, which was when she tested her most vulgar ideas out, or when she thought she was alone when she would say tings that almost melted the little girl's heart to hear.  It wasn't that the young princess was trying to spy, but her short size seemed to make it difficult for people to notice her, and her visions, which doubled as nightmares, upset her so often she always found a glass of water helped, and Ryoko's love babble, helped calm her nerves.  

Nodding, the young swordsman shrugged his shoulders, trying to look upbeat, yet feeling as if his soul had been torn from him.  "I told her last night, and she seemed to be fine with the idea," he echoed, using similar words as his mind still couldn't believe what he had heard the night before. _ In a way I wish Ryoko had of cried, then at least I could have tried to be there for her, not like now, where I don't know where she is or if she's okay….  Then I'd know what she was feeling, she's always been there for me, and I know this must have hurt her some.  I really wanted to be the one to be there for her.  Man!  I hope she isn't planning anything drastic, if I know Ryoko she can have a mean streak if you cross her._  Rubbing his eyes soothingly, Tenchi moaned._  Of course she's also one of the nicest people I know.  Man!  Why did I have to be so rude to her all the time?  Maybe it was the way I said it that made her act this way… or maybe…_

"All right," Ryoko snapped, appearing in the middle of the dinner table, her feet dangling inches above the food that rested there.  "Before you all get all giddy on me, there is something important we need to talk about."  Almost instantly, the sound of joy faded.  

"Your gems, right?" Tenchi grimaced, as he felt deep in his pants pocket for the hidden hilt, all the while experiencing a pain in his chest as if it were about to burst.  "You want them back now."

"That's what I'm here for," the former space-pirate remarked casually.  "Do you have them?" 

Pulling the Tenchi-ken from his pocket, the young man held it out for all to see.  In the sun lit room, the ancient sword hilt glistened from the various intertwined vines that covered the antique handle, and twin sparkles of red gleamed from the base, from where Ryoko's gems still remained imbedded in the handle.  Seeing the object of her demands, the floating woman's eyes seemed to well with tears of what appeared to be joy.  Yet in her heart the silvery-haired seductress did not see getting the gems back as a victory, but rather as a sign of loss._  If Tenchi picked me, then I wouldn't care about getting them back.  I'd always be with him, so they'd always be around.  But since he's chosen Ayeka… since he's chosen Ayeka… I… I can't be… _ Hiding her grief with a smile, the busty woman nodded triumphantly.  "Good, now simply pray the gems returned to me," she ordered holding out her hands and leaning her head back as if she were experiencing some form of religious experience.  

_This is it, what she claims she's really been wanting all these years.  Ever since the first time she saw me with the Tenchi-ken in her cave.*1_  With a heavy exhale, Ayeka's cherished one held the sword hilt towards the scheming woman, his thoughts focusing on returning the gems to her as they had on the night they had first met. *2   _Please forgive me Ryoko.  I really didn't want to hurt anyone.  It's just.. it's just… it had to be this way…._

As he did, a static-like noise hummed in the air, and one of the hilt's gems glowed an azure blue, before disappearing and reappearing on the lithe woman's right wrist.  Ryoko's acknowledgment of the gem's presence was obvious as she inhaled sharply from the sensation.  Just as it seemed the ecstasy of having what had replaced Tenchi as her most prized possession returned, the golden-eyed woman experienced it yet again, and slowly allowed her large eyes to flicker back open.  

"Good," she said coolly, examining her wrists and rubbing just under the base of her throat, where the third gem had lodged itself.  "Well then, I suppose I'm off now.  Maybe I'll see you at the wedding."

"A wedding?" Kiyone said flabbergasted, "I didn't know you were getting married!  I thought you just said Tenchi finally made a choice.  Did I miss something?"  

"He might as well marry Ayeka," the lithe woman called as she floated into the air over the heads of her former family, never removing her eyes from her new gems, trying to not let her voice break at the thought of Tenchi marrying the proper princess.  "There really isn't anyone else here that would marry you, now is there, Tenchi?"  

"I guess not…" the young man replied feeling hurt by Ryoko's words, as the sword in his heart edged in a bit deeper, making it an epic battle to suppress his emotions and tears._  Why is she acting like this?  Was it all just a lie all these years?  Trying to warm up to me so I'd give her the gems back?_   _It couldn't be, we've done, been through, and enjoyed to much for that all to be a lie.  Something has got to be going on._

_I think this game of yours has gone on far enough, Little Ryoko…_ Washu said casting her daughter a warning glare._  You're not being funny, and no one likes this side of you. _

_That's too damn bad, _she replied. _ If you don't like it stay away from me, and stay the hell out of my head!_   "Besides, you don't think the emperor of Jurai is just going to let you date his daughter, do you?  You confessed your love to her, now you'll **have** to get married."  Making a swift motion, causing her hand to point upwards from the wrist as she held her arm firmly to her side, Ryoko snapped out a single name. "Ryo-Ohki!"  

Timidly the little cabbit meowed, hoping her mistress was not thinking what the brown-furred creature felt she was.  All it took to confirm the little critter's horror was one look at Ryoko's golden eyes, and the white pawed companion swallowed before hopping upwards to land on the seductive woman's hips, quickly climbing to her shoulder where she perched sadly.   "Good, now that I've got what's mine.  I'll be seeing you… maybe."

Floating towards the window, preparing to phase through it effortlessly, the lithe woman was stopped as a new voice's owner added her opinion.  "Miss Ryoko, really this is too much.  You must stop this foolishness this instant, or I shall be forced to-" It was a phrase Ayeka never finished as a pulse of crimson power slammed into the wall behind her, creating a hold large enough for two people to walk side by side through.  

"You'll what?"  Ryoko growled, "Ryo-Ohki and I are leaving.  I've got too much to do to worry about what you're all doing."  Saying nothing more, the lithe woman vanished, and for a few long seconds silence ruled the table.  

A few moments later, Ayeka spoke up.  "Well I am certainly glad she released that from her system.  It would hardly be proper to have such a display on Jurai, now wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean, sister," Sasami moped looking out the window sadly.  "Ryoko's gone."

"Hardly," the purple haired woman lied to her sister.  "She is probably just blowing off steam.  You know how she can be.  I am certain we will see her again very soon."  It was then, a loud sound filled the air, what sounded like a great feline meowing in fury.  Turning their attention outside, the large gathering watched as Ryo-Ohki shot off into the atmosphere, leaving the strange group to gather whatever conclusions they could for themselves. 

Clearing her throat, Washu felt a strange sensation.  Under any other circumstances she could have easily read her daughter's mind.  However with the fresh boost from the gems, the aggressive space demon seemed to be able to temporarily block any probe the diminutive genius produced.  Feeling a nagging concern for her child's mental well being, the green-eyed genius shook her head sadly, before returning her attention to the moment.  "You mentioned Jurai," she said flatly still looking at the space of sky where her daughter had just disappeared.  "What did you mean?"

Blushing the proper princess cleared her throat, a look of surprise in her normally subdued eyes.  "Ah, yes… You see, everyone, last night Lord Tenchi confessed to me his desire to see Jurai.  As I have no objections to such an act, I felt we might plan a trip there in the near future."

"How near a future are we talking?" Kiyone interjected curiously. 

"Well, you see, I was just about to call home with the good news, of course," the purple-haired woman began.  "And you do know my mother…" trailing off the proper woman's voice seemed to fade away as she talked.  However what she was going to say need not be said, as everyone, save Mihoshi, mumbled some form of agreement about how Misaki could be at times.

**Night: Space: On Board Ryo-Ohki:**

In the black emptiness of space, two vessels rested.  One, a black ship with four spires and a red central core and another a long vessel that was split nearly down the middle after the cockpit, looking similar to the front of a Jurain ship, however, only one of the space traveling devices was occupied. 

Sitting alone in the darkness, Ryoko remained perched like a dying warlord upon his cherished throne, her eyes downcast as she heard her guest being beamed before her by Ryo-Ohki's teleportation grid.  

"You know I wouldn't have called you if I didn't think it was important." She grumbled, regarding her guest, who stood in one of the shadowy alcoves of the cabbit starship's bridge, with a hurtful look.  "But as you can guess from the message I sent, Tenchi and Ayeka are a couple.  They're probably going to be moving to Jurai sometime now, if I know Misaki.  I'm pretty sure there will be a wedding going on there pretty soon, if I know Ayeka and her parents as well as I think I do.  Stupid Tenchi!  Doesn't realize what kind of a hole he dug himself into?"

"Wow," the newcomer said, feeling rather bubbly as she bounced back and forth on her feet speaking almost faster than the golden-eyed space pirate could understand, "so I can go?  Cool, thanks for telling me Ryoko.  It's been a long time since I heard from you guys.  Oh sure I could have stopped by, but I was really busy.   You know how it is, when you're-"

Quickly Ryoko stopped her by holding out one hand menacingly.  "You'll go alright, but I have a little job for you." Standing up, the silvery haired woman floated towards her companion, looking down scornfully at her.  "I need you to do me a favor, and keep it secret.  Okay?"

"Well sure," the shadowy woman smiled.  "What is it?"  

Saying nothing, the broken hearted demoness merely cast her guest a winning smile, before descending to whisper in her ear what it was she wanted.  "Are you sure," the secret woman swallowed.  "Won't everyone be mad at me if they find out?"

"No one's going to find out!" the former rival of Ayeka shouted. "And if they do just tell them the truth, that I put you up to it.  They all think I hate them anyway.  So no one will think it's odd."

"But it's lying," the slender woman in the shadows pouted.  "I don't know if-"

"Look!" Ryoko roared, flying forwards to land before one of the large windowpanes adorning Ryo-Ohki's cockpit.   "It'll be okay," she whispered feeling the anger melt as she stared outside at the endless darkness broken only by the large blue planet, Earth, and the strange starship beside her.  "I really need to take this trip.  There's someone there I want to meet, someone special I need to be with right now.  I don't want anyone to bother me while I do it, so I need you to do this.  Can you do it?"

"Well, I…"

Turning towards her friend, the golden-eyed woman's face trailed with tears.  "I wouldn't ask you to do this for me if it really wasn't important to me.   Please… I need you to be there for Tenchi when this all goes down, while I'm away.  He's gonna be looking for me, no matter how much he says he cares about Ayeka, I'll still be important to him.  But I can't be there for him anymore.  It's… it's just not possible," pausing the lithe woman sobbed into her sleeve, feeling warm tears pooling there.  

"You know," the new comer said with uncertainty.  "I seem to remember the king of Jurai has two wives.  Maybe if you were the second-" Almost instant she stopped as Ryoko cast a look at her that could freeze anyone's blood.

"I will not play second to that little princess.  Never!  All I want to know is, can you, and will you be able to do the job?"  

Sighing, the second figure moved over to the shaken woman, placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.  _Mom always wanted me to be there for other people… _"Sure, I can do this for you.  I'll do my best… Ryoko…." 

Placing her hand on the lithe one upon her shoulder, Ryoko nodded drawing strength from her companion's gentle touch.  "Good, then let me fill you in on the game we'll be playing.  After all, someone has to set up the rules."

**The Next Day:**

After a long night of packing, and other preparations, Tenchi, his father, grandfather, and the others all stood outside the small house, waiting while Kiyone and Mihoshi brought their ship around.  With a groan, the young man regarded the mountain of suitcases that sat behind him, almost dwarfing his house.  _Why do girls pack so much?_  He thought sadly as he shook his head at the sight.   _How long are they planning on being on Jurai? I mean all we're going to do is visit right?  _ At that moment, the brown-eyed youth felt his heart skip a beat as he remembered what Ryoko had told him the morning before. "That's right," he whispered.  _But I can't marry Ayeka yet, can I?_  He asked himself coolly as he regarded the purple-haired woman in the distance, who gave his father numerous orders on how to stack, and restack each suitcase, claiming that none of hers should be left on the filthy ground, as it was unbecoming of a princess to travel with such untidy accommodations. 

"Hey, did I miss something?  Are we having a garage sale?  Can we sell Ayeka's stuff first?" a perky happy voice called coming from behind everyone.  Turning, the young man's jaw nearly dropped as he saw Ryoko flying back towards them.  "What's wrong," she smiled cheerfully as she floated perpendicular to Tenchi's face, _Must remember to act natural.  Can't let him know what I'm up to, not yet. Not ever!_

"Ryoko…" the brown-eyed man stammered.  "We thought you were gone for good. As you can see," he motioned to the luggage behind him, "we're going on a trip.  Ayeka's mom invited us all to stay with them on Planet Jurai for a while."

"Oh," she said absently as if she had no idea what he was talking about.  "Going to Jurai already, huh?  Cool, am I invited?"

"Uh... sure," Tenchi replied hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head occasionally.  "I mean if you don't want to, you don't have to come along… I suppose…." 

Smiling the golden-eyed woman placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.  "I know I acted a little rough on you earlier, and said some mean things, but I want to go with you."   Pausing the lithe woman swallowed. "It's important to you that I be there right?"  Saying nothing, the brown-haired youth nodded, looking a misty eyed.   "Then I'll go.  After all, I can't let an old friend like you get married without saying goodbye, now can I?  I'll follow you all in Ryo-Ohki, okay?  That way your lovely dovey stuff doesn't turn my stomach too much."

_Old friend?  _The Jurain prince thought miserably as he nodded once again, a small grin cracking the edge of his mouth.  _I suppose we were friends, but then again not to many of my other friends ever tried to sleep with me, or seduce me in the Onsen… Still I maybe this is all how Ryoko wants to deal with the stress, make a big scene and act all tough, so that no one thinks she can be hurt…_ "So we'll meet you there?"

"Sure," the silvery-haired space pirate replied. "Just remember to tell them I'm coming.  I don't want anyone taking pot shots at Ryo-Ohki.  She's got enough on her mind without that coming down on her."

"Do you mind if I ride with you, Ryoko?"  Washu said coming up behind her daughter suddenly, causing the spiky haired woman to start.  "It'll be fun, just you and me, and Ryo-Ohki, a big mommy daughter trip to Jurai." _ I know who you are, why are you doing this?  This isn't like you at all._

"Of course, mom, you're always welcome on my ship," the golden-eyed space pirate smiled, regarding her parent with an almost unnatural bubbliness and energy.  "When do we leave?" _ I know it's not, but you have to just trust me, this is how she wants it.  I was told to play my part, and I'm doing it as good as I can.  Please don't tell anyone, okay? _ Sighing the diminutive genius shook her head in her agreement, yet still she could not feel saddened by her daughter's decision. 

As if in reply to her inquiry, a massive ship suddenly burst through the clouds above, parting them with its red hull like a hot knife through butter.   Smiling at the sight, Ayeka nodded her consent to the scene, "Right now." 

** Next Time: ** Jurai here they come!  Tenchi and Ayeka meet with her parents, and Ryoko has a little side quest of her own.  What about the strange newcomer?  Well, it won't be too much longer until some answers pop up. After all have I ever made you wait before?

Chapter 03: Friends of the Past 

1: Tenchi Muyo OVA Episode 1

2: Tenchi Muyo OVA Episode 2


	3. Friends of The Past

**Cruelty of Fate**

**Chapter 03: Friends of the Past**

**A Nameless Planet:**

For the past few days, a lone starship had drifted through the endless darkness of space, seeking something that could not be found, unless it wished to be located.  Aboard the scientific vessel, a lithe woman with golden eyes, and a man of silvery hair studies the view screens hopefully.    "Hinase," she said, her hair hiding her eyes as she quickly analyzed the information in her head. "Are we at the coordinates I specified earlier?"

"Yes, Min-… Ryoko," the ship's computer answered, its voice coming form the main floating crystal block at the control rooms center.  "However, I do not see any planet in the area, nor are any showing up on my scans.  Are you certain-"

"Just wait," the daughter of Washu snapped back, in no mood for a conversation with some hunk of metal and wires.  "We just have to be patient."  It was then, almost as if in response to her statement, a shimmer in space appeared and soon the lithe woman and her ship began to be drawn inside.    
  


"Miss Ryoko," Hinase shouted in a panic, worried as he had no desire to be torn to pieces by the massive shaking that filled his insides.

  
Ignoring his plight, Ryoko simply glared at the monitor before her, teeth grinding together as she gave her next order.  "Full speed ahead, and don't slow down until I tell you."

"But-"

  
"Do it!" the golden-eyed warrior woman shouted angrily.  

If he had a throat, Hinase would have swallowed, but lacking such biological functions, he nervously complied.   Just when it seemed the starship would be torn into pieces, everything stopped.  The pulling ceased as did the rumbling, and the golden-eyed woman dared a smile, gazing at the approaching planet as they tore through the cloud barrier.  Taking a deep breath the silver-haired space pirate looked at the floating cybernetic unit that acted as Hinase's head.  "Stop," she said in a barely audible voice.  With what could be considered a robotic sigh of relief, the burrowed vessel came to a halt, hovering a meter 200 feet over the planet's surface.  

"Shall I send you to the surface," the robotic consciousness began, seconds before a hiss of dissipating matter filled the air, and it noticed that his current commander was missing.  "Okay then… I guess I'll just wait here," with a groan, it looked about at the essentials Ryoko had brought with her, namely dresses and Sake.  "This certainly hasn't been my day… I suppose I'd better get things neatened up…." 

**The Surface:**

Upon the nigh barren surface, she stood like a statue as she studied the horizon, waiting.  Ryoko had been to this planet twice before, once as a slave to Kagato, and the last to recall a part of her lost memory. *1  However, this was a different trip, one where the failed seductress would find solace from not her past but her present.  She continued to stand, unmoving for long minutes, watching for signs of motion, her keen hearing detecting something faint in the distance, the sound of loose gravel sliding, and a rhythmic clunking sound drawing ever nearer.  Soon she saw the source, as a figure draped in a hooded robe loomed over the top of the hill. With her unbelievable vision, the golden-eyed woman could see he was trying to suppress a smile as he advanced on her position.  It was then she realized something, it was not the rhythm of this figure's staff clinking against the ground that she had heard but his heart, beating ever faster as he met her.  

Finally after too long a time, he reached her and pulled away the hood.  The figure before he was none other than Ibara, a young Jurain who looked almost exactly like Tenchi, save for his more muscular physique.  "It's been too long, Ryoko," he grinned, always happy to see her face.  Leaning to one side he peered beyond her, apparently looking for something.  "Where are Tenchi and the others?  Aren't they with you?"  Due to his current scan, the black-haired guardian missed the wincing in Ryoko's eyes and did not hear her sharp intake of breath when he mentioned her beloved's name.  

Saying nothing, she merely sat upon the ground slowly flicking a pebble away subconsciously while allowing her breath to escape loudly as she did.  "I didn't want to ever hear myself say this, but I lost Tenchi."

"I see," Ibara said with a hint of excitement in his voice as he rested his muscular frame on the long pole he carried. "What happened?  Was there a battle? "

"Yes," she answered still not meeting his eyes.  

"And he was the casualty?" the Tenchi look-alike responded with concern. 

"No," Ryoko said, tears streaming down her silky cheeks.  "I was.  There was a fight, the one that always happened between Ayeka and me; everyday in everything we did.  But in the end she won.  Tenchi picked her and now they're on their way to Jurai.  I'd wager they're going to get married there."

"I see, well that is better news then," he responded, sighing as he thanked Tsunami mentally that Tenchi and the others were still alive and well.  "So why aren't you with him?  Surely he'll notice if you're not there for his wedding.  Slow though he seemed, I think even he would notice your absence. I could see it in his eyes when I spoke of you in our training battle; you are an important piece of his soul."

"Right…" Ryoko whimpered drawing her legs in close to her chest.  "Tenchi's not as dumb as I sometimes think he is.  But I have someone filling in for me, my sister, Minagi."

"Oh…" Ibara said, not understanding everything that was going on.  "So she's pretending to be you?"

Nodding, the golden-eyed woman wiped the tears from her eyes.  "We're nearly identical, at least looking.  Except she's got some cuts on her face, unlike me.  Of course, she is a little too kind hearted to really do the part of me justice, but as long as she doesn't get over excited, I think she'll be alright." 

"So why did you come here?" He asked her, his heart pausing, as he hoped she had finally returned to him, as he had dreamed for countless years. 

"I-"she stopped.  I've been wondering the same thing herself.  "I don't know, really.  You were the only one I could think of I guess.  I wanted to go somewhere where I couldn't be found, where I could relax for a while and get my head on straight.  I had to do some pretty big lying to get this much time off.  I tried to convince Tenchi that I hated him and only wanted to get my gems back, to top it all off I nearly vaporized Ayeka."

"I see, so you came here to find yourself again, as you did all those years ago? *1"  Saying nothing, Ryoko merely nodded her agreement.  "Well then stay as long as you like," Ibara offered standing up on legs weak from joy.  Turning from her he began to slowly walk away.  "I have to tend to some things, but it is good to see you again, Ryoko.  Please feel free to find me should you need anything; **anything**…."  With that he left her, tears streaming down her face as the golden-eyed woman focused on the thoughts of her mother and twin who had arrived on Jurai only as short time ago.

**Planet Jurai:**

Tenchi and the others had just arrived only a few minutes prior, yet already they were making life altering decisions, as Misaki and Funaho greeted them with open arms, hugging them deeply and painfully in a welcoming ceremony.  

Only Ryoko seemed unphased by the powerful embrace, indeed she even returned it with the same enthusiasm as Misaki.  

As the others were greeted and praised, Washu and 'Ryoko' stood apart, the little genius looking off into the stars.  _For all her rough and tough show, Ryoko's still a little girl deep down, and now she lost her only friend.  _

"It's like I told you on Ryo-Ohki, mom.  Ryoko-" Minagi began, before Washu grabbed her lips in a tight pinch, immediately ending her statement. 

_You are Ryoko remember?  If you have to talk to me about anything, I think we should do it telepathically.  Oh, even though Ryoko did call me mom, she never said it quiet as lovingly as you do.  You might want to work on that._ _ I don't like the idea of lying to Tenchi like this, but I see your sister has her reasons, so I'll allow you two to play your games.  But remember, if you get caught…._

I know… I know… it's Ryoko and my fault….  
  


"Well, I suppose we should retire for the evening," Funaho said with a warm smile, "we still have so much planning to do after all."

  
As everyone left, Misaki suddenly stopped, looking back at Ryoko and Washu who stood looking intensely at each other.  "You can all go.  I will catch up in a minute.  I want to talk to Washu and Ryoko about something important."

Smiling at her over compassionate sibling, the black haired queen spoke in hidden meanings as the two always did when they were up to something. "Is this about what I think it is?"

Merely grinning the blue-haired woman nodded.  Without another word, the first queen of Jurai led the others away, leaving the trio to discuss their business in peace.  When they had been gone for a few long moments, Misaki smiled at her companions knowingly.  

"Uh… hey Misaki," Washu said, fearing another hug.  "What's up?"

"Who is this young lady?" the Jurain queen asked. 

"I'm Ryoko," Minagi proudly said, trying her best to look tough.  

"So you say, but that's not true is it?" 

"What do you mean?"  The universe's greatest genius said in shock.  "Are you saying she's a liar?"

"No," Misaki replied. "But like you Little Washu, I am a mother, and I know my own daughter's very well.  Having had two children has given me the ability to know when something is bothering others I am close to.  Don't let my little Ayeka hear about this, but I personally do not think Lord Tenchi is the match for her, they just don't fit together as well as she hopes.  I knew that from the moment I first met, and realized who it was, Ryoko."

"Well…" the golden-eyed replica began, feeling the need to be truthful overpowering her innocent heart.  

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Washu blatantly said.  

"Fair enough." The passionate woman replied, "how about this then, Ryoko never hugged me back.  Even when she was drunk."  At that, the mother and daughter duo glared at each other with shock, realizing they were caught.  "Don't worry I won't tell anyone.  I just want to know who you are, so I can play along.  I assume this was too much for poor Ryoko." With that the powerful mother began to tear up, looking like she needed a hug, making both women take a step back, each preparing to sacrifice the other to her embrace.  "The poor dear…."

"I can't do it," Minagi cried. "My name is Minagi Hakubi, I'm Ryoko's sister.  She had to be somewhere, so I'm taking her place."

Before the fill in Ryoko could say another word, the teary-eyed queen hugged her tight, nearly snapping her in two. "You're so good to your sister.  I've never felt so moved.  It's so sad…."

"Yeah," Washu began skeptically, trying to pry her second daughter, who was turning blue in the face, free of the emotional queen's grasp, as she continued to speak. "But if you could keep this between us that would be the best.  Ryoko really doesn't want to upset Tenchi or Ayeka, besides I really don't think he'd understand what she's going through.  Tenchi's a nice kid and all, but… well to Ryoko it's Tenchi or nothing.  In her mind, there was no choice, not like Tenchi who was able to pick who he wanted."

"I understand," the blue-haired woman nodded, releasing Minagi to embrace Washu. "You two really love your daughter and sister.   That's so wonderful.  If there's anything I can do for you…."

Feeling consciousness leaving her body, the green-eyed genius barely managed to choke out a request. "You could let me go…." As she fell free, the red-haired woman felt something, a message from Ryo-Ohki, a sign of danger. Taking a moment to analyze the meaning she swallowed hard, and looked at Minagi.  This is not good….

**Outside the room:**

Running from the hall, with Ryo-Ohki in tow, Sasami was in tears.  She could not believe that Ryoko was not coming to the wedding, and that Minagi was filling in for her. Was that really what she heard, or was it some cruel joke.  Looking at Ryo-Ohki the pink-eyed girl couldn't be sure.  Stopping after a few feet, she picked up her furry friend.  "That can't be Minagi, she doesn't have the scars, and besides Ryoko was with us when we left Earth, right?  They were just lying to mother weren't they Ryo-Ohki?" 

"Mya…?" the brown-furred cabbit declared optimistically.

"You're right, I'm being silly.  Of course it's Ryoko. She's just playing around. I'm sure of it." She declared. Hopping from her grasp, Ryo-Ohki rubbed her face against Sasami's.  "Hey that tickles," the blue-haired girl giggled. "Cut it out."  Letting her friend bounce back to the ground, the pink-eyed girl sighed, looking back at the hanger with mixed emotions.  Ayeka had been speaking about the wedding plans and endlessly declaring how perfect her and Tenchi were the whole time, and it was then that the youngest daughter noticed her mother was not among them.  Running back she knew her mother would be happy to see her and praise her with nearly endless compliments, as always.  Yet she had not expected to hear about Minagi.  Still unsure of what to make of everything, she sighed.  _I guess I'll just have to make a test,_ she thought impishly, a_ test that only Ryoko could do…._

** A Week Later:**

**The Wedding:**

For an entire week the entire staff of the House of Jurai had labored, sending out invitations, and making dressed, now finally the time had come, and the shrine caretaker from Earth was about to wed the prestigious and proper princess of Jurai.   Tenchi Masaki stood, dressed nicely in his azure blue Jurain robes, which flowed off of him like a cool stream off a mountain, before the king of Jurai, who wore his customary regal robes, his beard trimmed neatly and his long hair braided tightly behind his head.  He stood like a statue; facing the future despite how much he wished it would not be they way fate had decreed it.   Taking a moment, the young Earthling looked around the room, seeing friends he met through out his journey scattered around the vast room, whose pews looked as if they had grown from the floor as if were only natural.  Indeed the entire place, even the great openings where stain glass windows of Tsunami were, appeared to be natural occurrences.

Just as Tenchi had turned his attention to the flowing banisters that hung about the room, depicting various times in Jurai's history, the music started and the doorway at the end swung open.  

The first pair to walk in was Minagi and Yosho.  The old priest wore a simple blue robe, while Ryoko stood in contrast in a vivid pink dress.  After they arrived, and took their place the others came, Noboyuki with Kiyone, Asashi, an old friend of Ayeka and Sasami from their childhood, with Gohgei, a monk he met long ago.*2  Then followed Mihoshi with one of the Jurain guards, and finally Washu with another guard.  After they had stopped, Sasami walked out, spreading cherry blossom petals upon the rosy red carpet daintily, with Ryo-Ohki in two, trying to maintain her balance as well as avoid the petals, while carrying a pillow bearing the two wedding rings.  

Yet what truly shocked the young man wasn't the glorious surroundings, but the fact that throughout the entire ordeal Ryoko did not cry even once.  She seemed to actually be happy for him, despite how much he knew she was probably hurting.  

Just then the great doors at the end of the colossal room burst open again, and a hush fell over the gathering of Jurains, humans, and other races as everyone shot up from their seats to see who could possibly make such a grandeur entrance.  Standing in the doorway was Ayeka, crown princess of Jurai.  She radiated gloriously like a beacon of holy light, her appearance that of perfection.  Her dress glistened warmly in the bright lights of the hall.  At first glance it seemed to be a typical wedding gown, smooth white and without the frills that one would expect from a first princess, yet as the light played off it's surface the true glory of the outfit could be seen.  The most obvious being that it bore a rosy tint, like that of quartz that made the purple-haired princess seem all the more meek and gentle.  The gloves had intricate silver stitching depicting a romantic scene between two youth's.  At her request, only the immediate family and friends would ever know that this was actually the scene between her and Tenchi as she remembered it.  Although her love for the Earthling farm boy was well known throughout the universe, keeping the secrets of her love life a secret was a guilty pleasure that she felt she could indulge herself in.  

As the music began, the purple haired princess stepped forward, her motions matching the time of the song perfectly and seemingly without effort.  Indeed this was a day she had waited for since her childhood, when she would spend hours listening to wedding songs and go through the motions making sure she would be perfect on the day she married her half-brother, Yosho.  In the end her practice paid off, as she glided down the red flowing carpet, all eyes on her.  Seeing her beloved at the end of the hall  dressed dashingly in Jurain attire, Ayeka felt a sudden urge to race forward and embrace him as her heart fluttered with joy.  However her years of practice and regal attitude kept her in time.  As she drew nearer, the joy was mixed with pain when she finally saw Ryoko and Yosho standing on opposite sides of Tenchi.  The glowing woman froze, and to her it felt like a lifetime, as she realized these two were the most important aspects of her past, yet only a millisecond passed before she took her next step.  She felt sorrow for Ryoko, knowing the extremity of the grief her former rival must have been going through, which made her reaction to the lithe space pirate's happy, indeed proud, smile all the more sincere.   Turning her eyes from the golden-eyed bridesmaid, she briefly saw her brother, who looked like a tired old man, yet he too bore a look of pride as he watched her moment of glory.  _Everyone is here for me, and Lord Tenchi, she thought fighting hard to hold back the tears of joy. __Even Ryoko is cheering me on… this is truly the greatest day of my life.  _

Tenchi smiled nervously as he saw a renewed energy fill Ayeka's steps.  Not too long ago he had confessed his love to the woman who nearly stood beside him, and now he was about to be wed to her.  It amazed him how swiftly his life could change, yet all this thought did was remind him how everything in his life had been altered in one afternoon, when he decided to explore the old Masaki cave.  Pretending to shift nervously at his waist, the Jurian heir apparent was actually using the moment to cast a glimpse at Ryoko to see if any change had come over her.  His concern for her was genuine as she had always been there for him, and he knew that in her darkest hour he would soon be abandoning her.  Yet it was an inevitable cruelty of fate, people move on as time marches onward.  Seeing a tear roll down the golden-eyed woman's face, Tenchi had to restrain himself from brushing it away and giving her a comforting hug.  He hated to see anyone suffer, especially if it was because of him.  In that instant everything around him felt as if it faded away, and only he and Ryoko were there.  She looked away from Ayeka for a moment and caught him looking at her.  

Minagi panicked, not knowing what she should do, after all she was in the presence of every Jurian noble, Tenchi, and Ayeka on their wedding day.  Tilting her head to the side she nodded with a broad smile, as if giving her consent.  

It was then that the purple-haired princess took the final step and stood beside her beloved prince. They both looked at the surrogate Ryoko for a second, who continued to smile on their behalf, before turning to face the towering king, Azuha, who reluctantly prepared to marry his daughter to Tenchi. 

Sighing he began the long ceremony.  Once he had gone through everything, he cleared his throat, and looked at the eager couple, "Should anyone have any reason these two should not be wed, let them speak now." Instantly a hush hit those gathered as all eyes turned to Ryoko, who merely grinned and gave them a thumbs up.  "Then I now pronounce you…" Azusa paused; regret gripping his heart to give his daughter away like this, "man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  Smiling, Tenchi and Ayeka each made a slight bow in Minagi's direction, before experiencing their first kiss as man and wife. 

**A short time later: The Nameless Planet:**

As Tenchi kissed Ayeka, and the marriage was sealed legally and for all time, Ryoko sat wincing on the rocky ground. "I object," she whispered.  Once again she spoke her objection this time in a roar, "I OBJECT!" Then rising to her feet she channeled a large amount of crimson power and fired it, instantly leveling a mountain range on the horizon.  "I object," she whimpered, sinking back to her sitting position as she mentally watched the whole event broadcast from her trio of recorder's at the wedding.  

Staring after it in awe, Ibara swallowed hard. "Well, I guess we never really **needed** those mountains…." Almost as if she hadn't heard him, the lithe woman continued to mutter he objection.  Feeling sorry for her, Ibara knelt behind her, rubbing the small of her back lightly almost as if touching her might break her.  

"I'm the one who loves you, Tenchi… no one else.  There's no one else…."

**The Wedding Hall:**

After all the guests had poured in and things began to settle, a horrible sound filled the air, the sound of crying.  All eyes turned towards the source, where a certain small pink-eyed princess held the wailing baby in her arms.  Standing beside the duo was Minagi who had just arose to get herself another helping of deserts.    

"I can't seem to get her to stop crying," Sasami said looking at Minagi with knowing eyes.  "Do you think you could…Ryoko?"  Handing over the pouting girl, the blue-haired princess seemed to have found the one thing that would destroy the façade that Minagi was creating.  

Swallowing hard, the surrogate Ryoko took the orange-eyed child into her arms, nervously looking down at her.  "I guess I can give it a try."  Pausing for a moment, she studied Mayuka for something obvious, a broken limb, a cut, or a foreign object protruding from her body.  Yet there were no blatant injuries to her charge, and so the silver-haired duplicate began to worry. _What am I gonna do? _She mentally panicked. _I'm no good with kids.  I've never had a baby before.  Wait a minute… _she paused, two unique mental horrors appearing in her thoughts.  Sniffing her keen senses detected that Mayuka did not need changing, which only left her with her worst fear._  Oh no…!  I'm not going to have to breast feed her, am I? Not with all these people around…!  What am I gonna do?  Oh!  Why me, why did I take this stupid job?  I don't wanna be Ryoko, this isn't who I am.  I want to go back home!  This isn't any fun anymore, and besides, she should be here, not me!_

_Will you shut up!_  A surly voice commanded reaching into her head, a voice that suddenly steeled her will. 

_Sis? _ Minagi thought with a glimmer of hope.

_Who else?  Can't you go five minutes without making me look bad?  Seriously breast feeding! There's only one person I'd breast feed, and he's already married, so drop that notion right now.  Mayuka's not hurt, hungry or needing to be changed, she's tired. That dim bulb of a princess must have forgotten about how long the ceremony was… _for a few moments Ryoko's voice suddenly faltered, and when it returned some of the power had faded away.  _It's obvious she's tired.  But there's too much damn noise in a stupid Jurain party.  You'll need to sing a lullaby to her to calm her down.  Then take her to bed.  Make sure you leave the room when you put her to bed, then at least you won't embarrass me any more than you already have._

_Okay, okay,_ Minagi responded with a scowl on her face.  _Quit picking on me, I'm trying to help you, you know…!_

_Minagi's right, _Washu interjected._ Leave your little sister alone, little Ryoko._

_Butt out Mom, _Ryoko answered in her rudest mental tone. _Who asked you?_

_Are you always going to be such a trouble maker, _Washu asked.

_Excuse me,_ Minagi timidly asked, getting both mother and rebellious daughter's attention.   _But I don't know any lullabies…._  For a moment, there was silence among the three, and the disguised Ryoko could feel all the eyes in the room glaring at her. _ Ryoko…?_

_Hurry up and sit down, Minagi! _ The golden-eyed woman shouted._  This is going to be the last time I get to sing to Mayuka.  So make sure you use your best voice.  Now rock her in your arms like this,_ she ordered sending an image of the proper handling technique to her young sibling.  _And repeat after me…_

Clearing her throat, the innocent Hakubi took a deep breath as she tried her best to sing the lullaby that Ryoko was sending her.  As soon as the first note left her mouth, a hush fell over the assembly and everyone seemed mesmerized by her song.   It was a heavenly ballad that seemed to carry the passion of two people, and it cut to the hearts of everyone instantly.  *3

Rest your head, seek peace in your bed, today has been shed, start dreaming…

And like a dove, fly with my love, into your dreams….   

When you wake, I'll be there always, for you whom I love, forever…

Dream now of, a time when you can play, where evils away, you're happy….

Sleep now dear, be of good cheer, pass me the beer, while I wait…

With this lullaby, I now say goodbye, I'll love you 'til I die, my darling….

_Goodbye Mayuka…_ Ryoko's voice called out, before she shut off the link, blocking her mother and sister's temporarily as she once again had to deal with the anguish in her heart.  

"Goodbye, Mayuka," Minagi said without thinking, tears rolling down her own eyes as she felt the emotional backlash from her sister.  The gibberish she spoke next was what she felt her sister would say yet couldn't.  "You be a good girl for your new mommy, okay?"  Clearing her throat, the golden-eyed copy smiled weakly.  "She was just tired, that's all Sasami."  Holding out the slumbering angel, the sister of Ryoko felt a tug at her heart, and she quickly moved the unconscious infant back to her bosom.  "If you don't mind, I think I'll take her to her room.  Could you show me the way?"

Feeling low, and wondering if she had been tricked, Sasami nodded glumly for the trick she had tried to play on Ryoko.  "Sure.  This way Ryoko." 

_Minagi… _Washu said, wiping a tear away from the emotionally surge she too felt from Ryoko, _you did a great job.  Ryoko would be proud.  _  By the way, fix your makeup, it's starting to run.

Nodding, the silver-haired good space pirate headed away quickly trying not to wipe her own tears, lest she reveal her identity.  For a brief moment her spirits lifted when she saw a few nobles trying to hide their own tears at the beautiful song.  But still it didn't help her banish the pain in her heart for her sister. 

As the trio left, conversation slowly picked up, yet there seemed to be trouble at the head table.  "Mother please," Ayeka said consoling her mom as best she could.  "You must control yourself, such behavior is not dignified." 

Throwing etiquette aside as she often did when emotional, Misaki hugged her eldest daughter powerfully in her arms, crying from Ryoko's Lullaby.  "That was so beautiful.  I really felt like **Ryoko **was saying good-bye forever."  

"Yes," the red-eyed woman responded, feeling her joy fall from her heart as the intensity of the situation hit home.  Before this moment she had known that Mayuka would stay with Tenchi and her, and that Ryoko would more than likely leave, but the gravity of it all had escaped her until just now.  _I promise you this Ryoko,_ Ayeka said with embarrassment while patting her mom, who wailed like an infant, on her back. _I shall do everything in my power to see to it Mayuka has the best of everything on Jurai.  _

At the same time, opposite Tenchi, Kiyone was having a problem of her own, as Mihoshi cried fountains from her eyes and clung to her partner like a drowning person to a life raft.  "Mihoshi!" she growled through clenched teeth.  "Your grandfather is here you know!  Do you want him to see you looking like this! You're a Galaxy Police officer, quit acting like a baby!"

"But Kiyone, that song was so sad…. I miss Ryoko already!  Why did she have to go?" She asked burying her face in her partner's lap as she wailed even louder. 

"She just went to put Mayuka to bed you noodle head, and besides…." Seeing her words were having no effect, Kiyone sighed and gave up patting her fallen friends blonde hair to console her, realizing nothing would sedate Mihoshi's nerves but time.  "Moron," she said feeling a twinge of sadness hit her heart.  _That really did sound like Ryoko's last words, but she's not going anywhere yet, is she…?_

**Mayuka's room: **

Throwing open a large hall door, Sasami touched a stone nearby gently and soon light filled the room.  "Could you turn that off," Minagi said as she stepped in behind her. "I don't want it to wake up the baby."  Nodding, the blue-haired girl obediently dimmed the lights so they could see, but would not be disturbing the sleeping girl.  

"We can leave her here to rest," the youngest princess offered.  "She'll be safe here, I can have one of the guards come watch her."

Saying nothing, the golden-eyed woman looked around at the room.  It was huge.  "This room is so big…" she noted in awe, "it's bigger than Tenchi's house."

"It's not really that big," Sasami said with a laugh, "It was my room when I was a little kid."  

Smirking, Minagi turned to the young Jurain, "you're still a little girl, Sasami.  Don't ever change kid." She answered, somehow knowing in her heart that was exactly what Ryoko would have her say.  The response she received was not what she expected.  Almost instantly the pink-eyed girl lunged forward, and wrapped her slender arms around Minagi's ample legs.  

"I'm sorry Ryoko," she cried.  "I really am."

With the lightest touch, Mingai was able to make the young girl release her legs as she set her charge down softly on the bed.  "Sorry for what, kid?" she answered her voice crackling at Sasami's display.  

"Sorry you lost to my sister, that Ayeka married Tenchi.  I know how much you love him, and Mayuka, and I want you to know I love you too…"

"I know, I love you," Minagi echoed, feeling sorrow in her heart at the sight of Sasami in tears. 

_Quit making me out to be a cry baby, _Ryoko suddenly answered. _ Now look, tell Sasami exactly what I'm about to tell you.  Don't leave any thing out. _

_  
Why not? _

_  
Just do it, Minagi!_

_Okay, okay, quit yelling at me!_  Looking down, Mingai smiled.  "Sasami, you remember to be a good girl and keep your sister in line for me?  Oh, and when you go back to the hall, could you bring me a bottle of sake?" _ Sake!  Sis, I hate that stuff.  It's so gross, and-_

_Mingai…_ Ryoko growled in a mental warning.  

Sniffing the little princess wiped her eyes, "Aren't you going back with me?"

"Nah.  Too many boring Jurain types in there.  Just come back here and bring two glasses, okay?  I'll watch Mayuka tonight." 

Confused, the pink-eyed girl stood, taking a few moments to calm her nerves before leaving.

_Satisfied? _Minagi asked as she watched her friend close the door.  _What's going on?  You should be here, this is too hard for me.  I don't think I can keep this up much longer.  I'm not as strong as you are._

You're doing fine, sis.  Better than I could do, and I'm not stronger than you.  I'm scared, too scared to face Tenchi.  If I ever see him again all I'll do is cry.  But don't worry you won't have to be me much longer.  Just relax.  It's almost over, just one more big thing. For now, do me a favor and lay down by Mayuka.  I'd like to remember what it feels like to have her cheek on mine one more time.   

**Midnight: Mayuka's Room:**

Sleeping angelically Minagi was shocked when a sudden rapping at the door echoed in the room.  Panicking she glanced at Mayuka who had slept through battles between Ryoko and Ayeka, and thus was not affected by mere knocking.  Rushing to the door, lest her charge awaken and she had to sing another lullaby; the golden-eyed stand it, quickly checked to make sure she was descent.  Throwing open her door, she saw the last person she would have expected standing there.  "Oh… hello, Tenchi," she said bowing kindly. "Is something wrong?" 

_Right on time, _Ryoko announced. _It's show time kid._

"Just because I'm a prince now doesn't mean you have to bow," he chuckled thinking she was making fun of him.   "Nothing's wrong, I just came to see you.  Ayeka was pretty upset about Sasami drinking Saki. I can't believe you let her have so much.  Still I guess we lucked out, since Misaki didn't seem to notice, she just thought her little girl was tired."

Doing her best to laugh like her sister, Minagi placed one hand nervously behind her head. "Oh yeah… well I thought Sasami, I mean the kid, should celebrate too…"

"So you really are happy for me then," Tenchi asked with skepticism.  "Really, Ryoko?"

Look at him intensely, the golden-eyed woman nodded. "I can honestly say I've never been happier for you Tenchi." The statement was true, at least from Minagi's perspective, and the young man seemed pleased by her words.  "By the way, Tenchi…" she began trailing off mid-sentence. "Shouldn't you and Ayeka be…" as she spoke he pressed her pointer fingers together nervously. "You know…"

Turning red, he realized the concept of him and his new wife together probably tore up his personal demoness' soul, so he dismissed her timid nature.  "Ayeka's asleep already," he admitted with a cough.

_I knew she had no stamina,_ Ryoko told her sister.  _That little princess probably got tired during foreplay.  _

_Ryoko!  I don't want to think about that!  Ew, it's gross! _ The surrogate Ryoko replied, holding her head as if it could block out the mental link.  

"It's not what you think," he offered, "she was just so tired from the wedding. Besides, I… I don't think I'm really ready yet," he admitted softly. 

_Not ready?_ Ryoko Hakubi laughed mentally.  _That stupid princess she has no sense of how to please a man.  If I were there I'd-_

Suddenly Minagi grabbed her mouth and shook her free hand at Tenchi, "talk about something else," she said to both him and Ryoko.  

Thinking she wanted to avoid the topic, the young man laughed weakly, as he looked down at his sleeping daughter.  

"I think she'll miss her more than anyone else," the imposter Ryoko declared when she managed to banish images of Tenchi and Ayeka sex from her mind.

"Who'll miss her more than anyone else?" Tenchi echoed, his voice beginning to show the weariness and loss that had come from the long days he had endured up until now.   

"Huh?" Minagi panicked, "Who… well you see what I meant was… not me, but that is I will…."

"Right," he laughed nervously, before falling silent.  The two emotionally young figures stood together in the dark unsure what to say.  Finally it was Tenchi who spoke. "Well, I guess I better be going back to my room now."  

"Before you go," the silver haired woman said causing him to stop and look over his shoulder at her. "Could you do me a favor," she timidly began folding her hands in front of her waist.   Pausing, he looked at her with confusion, unsure what to make of this sudden change.  

"Sure, Ryoko.  What is it I can-" yet the brown haired prince could not finish as she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely feeling as if she might fall away at any moment.  

"Promise me you'll never change.  Ryoko would hate that," she whimpered. Sighing, he stroked her spiky hair lightly wanting to be comforting, yet at the same time trying to keep his distance as he knew their relationship could go no further than merely friends.  Having been through an emotional gauntlet recently, the already slow to catch on youth missed the third person reference.  As he held her in his arms, all of reality seemed to fall away and peace filled his soul, but soon he remembered that the woman he held was not his wife, and after only a few seconds more, they released each other and stood apart.  To his surprise, the woman he called Ryoko showed no signs of tears or sorrow.  Taking another step back, she stood silhouetted at the window.  "That goes for Mayuka too.  Neither of you had better ever change."

Not understanding the depths of her words, Tenchi merely nodded.  "Sure, Ryoko.  I can make that promise, but why are you talking like this?  You can stay as long as you like.  I'm not trying to get rid of you.  No one wants that. You're welcome to stay as long as you want.  As far as I'm concerned we're family, I mean you've always been there for me after all."

Turning to face him, she smiled one last time, and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head in rejection of the offer to stay.  Wondering what was on her ever cunning mind, the brown-eyed youth prepared to speak, but was quickly brought to a halt when he heard a mighty meowing sound, and a large black starship with a red core appeared outside the tower.  "Good-bye," she whispered, kissing her fingertips and blowing it at him, before being beamed aboard the inter-space traveling vessel.    With that simple act, the former space pirate vanished, and Tenchi Masaki, now a full-fledged member of the house of Jurai, was left with only his sleeping daughter, Mayuka, in the massive room. 

**The Nameless Planet:**

With a soulful sigh, Ryoko put her hands on her knees, and pushed herself up, a tender smile breaking the mask of pain she wore. "It's over," she said trying to look happy.  _Good job Minagi, you really pulled through for me today._

_I'm sorry; Minagi can't come to the phone right now, could you call back later. _Washu replied with her usual humorous attitude. _Little Ryoko, your sister seems to have fallen asleep. You really put her through a lot you know._

_She's a good kid, and I hated to do it to her, but I had no choice.   I'll have to remember I owe her one.  So where are we meeting for the switch?_  Ryoko asked, and her mother quickly sent the coordinates to her.  "Gotcha," she answered.  "See you there," standing after finding her emotional closure the golden-eyed space pirate shook her head approvingly at Ibara. "Well, it's been a blast.  See ya later."

"Wait, Ryoko," Ibara exclaimed loudly, grabbing her arm as she walked away. "Why don't you stay here with me?  You know I care for you as well."

"Maybe," she grinned, touching his powerful hand lightly to move it away.  "Some other time.  Right now I have to get Minagi's ship back to her, and figure out where I'll go from here.  But right now I'm too worn out to deal with falling for another guy.  Thanks though.  When I was down and out you were there for me."

"But I didn't do anything," he remarked, feeling the rejection sting his heart.  "I just stood around."

"You were here for me," the golden-eyed woman said finally. "That's plenty.  Well I can't stay any longer. I have to go.  Otherwise I'll be missed at home."

Ibara smiled as he saw her float upwards into the sky like the angel he always thought of her as.  In the past he had heard Lady Ayeka make a comment about her being a monster, or even a demon, and perhaps to be on Ryoko's bad side would show this transformation, yet Ibara would be hard pressed to even believe it.  Once again he watched her leave him, and sorrow filled his heart.  He doubted she would ever be coming back.  Anguish was not all he felt, as pity was also present.  Pity not for himself, or even Ryoko, but for Tenchi Masaki who he felt had missed a ticket to heaven because of his naïve love for a princess.  Putting one hand over his eyes he watched her floating off, and then suddenly pause, waving back at him.  Chuckling he returned her wave, before turning from his place and heading back to his post.  _Ryoko said she was going home, he recalled solemnly, __but I wonder where does an angel call home, once she's lost heaven?    Swallowing hard Ibara knew the answer, and it chilled his soul.  __I have a felling that this is not the dawn of a new day for you Ryoko, but the twilight before lifetime of eternal night.  _

**The End? **

We have come to the end of Cruelty of Fate.  This story has done all I wanted it to, namely set the stage for a more pressing tale, and a sequel.  I hope you enjoyed this one, or if you didn't that your reviewed it to remind me how much I suck.  In any case, this chapter of my tale is now over, but this tragic epic is far from finished.  After all what's next?  Only time, and I, will tell.

*1: No Need For Tenchi: Vol. 9

*2: No Need For Tenchi: Vol. 3- 7

*3: If you've seen Outlaw Star, and heard Melfina's song, then you know how the beat goes.


End file.
